All you have to do is oh watch those thoughts!
by BrightlyShines
Summary: Ann finds herself in an interesting situation.


Note: The idea came to me. But the characters from the show or show don't belong to me. This is a one-shot.

A moment... well many moments there was lightning and lighting and Ann looked around at things that this seemed weird. There was just something off and she knew it. She heard a crash and a thunder and suddenly there were strange people about along with her family. For some reason a couple days before, Ann had bought a nice dress with a long skirt it was a skirt that almost seemed wedding dress like, or even straight out of the 1800s. This dress was red with flowers she decided to wear it, she was going to, and was determined to. Suddenly, Harris was there wanting to talk to her she heard voices and she panicked.

Ann: "HIDE!"

Harris: "I have no reason to hide!"

Ann: "Please, don't do this to me hide!"

There was no real place for him to hide. She pushed him in the corner and stood in front of him covering him with her big dress. Sue Ellen was walking by and sees that there someone there and signals Ann she pulls the dress a certain way revealing her legs to Harris who grins. Sue Ellen goes as does the people. Suddenly, Harris started to stroke Ann's leg. Her eyes grew big...

Ann suddenly wakes up realizing it was a dream she looked beside her and saw Bobby asleep next to her. She got up slowly and went into the bathroom she closed the door behind her. She looks at herself in the mirror and splashes some could water on her face.

Ann: "What am I doing? I have a wonderful husband who loves me and I love him."

She shook her head this wasn't the first dream she had of Harris, and they seemed to be happening more and more.

One doesn't simply have a party without the crazy happening? Why that is impossible at a place called Southfork! It is a place that a certain magic happens. A magic that well brings out the interesting!

A couple of weeks later during a party at Southfork that Ann decided to give one summer day. Lots of moments could possibly happen in this greatness of it all. There were many people invited as it was a grand day. A nice calm BBQ with no drama as they say. The pool was open so everyone could swim. The friends arrived and J.R. and Sue Ellen decided that it was time to try again. This was considered their "first date" together again. J.R. would be patient although you knew he had a plan. Bobby watched his brother in motion if things kept going as they were there would be a third wedding between J.R. and Sue Ellen. But Bobby wouldn't worry right now about anything that could go wrong as he was going to enjoy this party. John Ross and Christopher were getting along right now oh how rare that was these days. They knew that this party was a time to get along with each other and enjoy the family time without all the drama. The party seemed to be going well and she thought it was the right time to talk to her friend.

Ann was happy and saw her friend Sue Ellen happy too. She knew that in the truth J.R and Sue Ellen were a forever love that never could stop. All she wanted was for them to be happy and for Sue Ellen who was like a sister to her never to be hurt again. Sue Ellen walked into the dining room and smiled as Ann waited for her with some tea.

Ann: "I see that you and J.R. are dating... do you think that you will be having another wedding soon?"

Sue Ellen looked at her and smiled.

Sue Ellen: "I don't know. It is a possibility. We are just taking it slow right now."

Ann: "I bet everyone at the party wonders where we are."

Ann laughed as did Sue Ellen.

Sue Ellen: "Oh it doesn't matter. We always have to have a cup of tea and talk."

Ann smiles and they both have some tea. They talk for awhile, but Ann knew that it was only a matter of time that J.R. and Sue Ellen were back together for good.

Ann had everything all set it was going to be a perfect day. She knew that this was what she wanted and what she would get. But suddenly she saw a car drive up and saw who it was her ex-husband Harris Ryland. Harris walked right into the house like he owned it. Ann looked at Harris with a strange look when she heard someone get closer and closer to the room that they were in. And suddenly she thought on the dream and ran out of the room!

Weeks had passed since that happened...

Ann thought on the dreams that she was having. She remembered that kisses of the past. She knew that she couldn't stay away from Harris. It was a strange moment in her life after all the bad things that Harris had done to her. And the fact that she did love Bobby. She couldn't deny that she still had feelings to Harris.

One day she did something she never thought that she would do. She got the courage and took a breath. She got into her car and drove to Harris' house. She walked up slowly and rang the door bell. And waited and as she was about to walk away she heard the door open. Harris was surprised.

Harris: "Annie what are you doing here?"

She slowly turned around and smiled at him. It was a smile that he remembered well.

Ann: "Well I..."

Harris thought about how beautiful she was and is. Ann just did something then she never thought she would do she walks forward kisses him and as they kiss she pushes him in slowly into the house shutting the door behind them.


End file.
